


morning light

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and as kings they stare at each other as equals, but as kings they remember their youth.  a drabble collection of two future kings and their companions at various points in time.</p><p>latest chapter: hisame loses a (kind of) valiant battle against sleepy companions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. scars

Shiro’s hands are covered in scars.  The usual nicks and scratches, the cuts that adorn the rest of his body, but there’s a set in particular that Siegbert constantly traces with his hands.  Branching roots that stem from Shiro’s fingers, crawling up to tickle the insides of his wrists before spreading out up along his forearm.  Each root curls seductively around sinew and bone, mapping out all too familiar paths that Siegbert’s own hands follow.  

“From Raijinto,” Shiro had once explained.  “I picked it up, once, without proper protection.  It shocked me good...guess continued use just makes them bigger.”

“Impossible.”

“Yeah, yeah...Dad had ‘em too.”

Siegbert loves them all the same.  They’re small things, tiny details, that make up Shiro.  They’re marks that whisper stories, that tell Siegbert the hard work Shiro puts into everything he does.  Small secrets that only a select few are privileged to see, as after the accident Shiro had started wrapping his hands.

Protection and practicality more than trying to hide it, but it still makes Siegbert feel special.

“You sure love them a lot,” Shiro comments when Siegbert grabs his hands again to start tracing those familiar, adored scars.  “You like em more than me?  Oh, man, what am I gonna do?  My kingly boyfriend likes my sword more than me.”

“Hush, you,” mirth paints Siegbert’s voice.

Shiro chuckles and lets Siegbert continue running reverent fingers along those roots in his skin.

“If we’re going to talk about things we like,” Shiro trails off, “I like it...when you show me your own scars.  Makes me remember a lot of things I’ve forgotten.”

“Curse of being a king, I suppose,” Siegbert presses a kiss to Shiro’s knuckles.  “But you wear it well.”

“...thanks.”

Shiro’s scars tell Siegbert everything.


	2. retainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caeldori's dreams take a different path than what she wants, but she will not complain. Not when it brings a brighter future.

“Asugi.”

The first choice is obvious.  Shiro and Asugi are close, best friends, and despite his complaints about never following his father’s footsteps, it had been obvious that Asugi made up his mind long ago.  Caeldori fidgets, looking down at her feet to try and distract herself from the way her heart flutters against her ribcage with furious wings.  It’s all nervous energy, anticipation, because she’s obviously the next choice.

Right?

They got along well, performed wonderfully together, and she’s fit to serve high royalty.  After all, both her father and mother were retainers, it’s...it’s only natural.  Caeldori pushes the thoughts away as quickly as they came.  No, no, part of growing up is to understand that she cannot have everything as she sees it.  Perfect she may strive to be, but she is still a follower of fate.

Where everything lands, she must work with it.

(she hopes that Shiro still chooses her)

There’s silence, Shiro once again looking at those assembled.  Selkie shows no interest, and Hisame resolutely stands next to an observing Kiragi.  Mitama is looking at her paper, brush in hand, but that’s about it.  Rhajat looks just as disinterested.  Caeldori wonders if she’s the only one who feels this nervous energy.

Shiro takes a deep breath.

Caeldori tenses.

“Mitama.”

Caeldori bites down on her lip to keep from crying out in shock.  Mitama--she hadn’t expected Mitama.  Mitama, who looks up from her poetry to give Shiro a level look.  She might refuse, Caeldori thinks.  Mitama doesn’t particularly care for troublesome things, much wanting to sleep over work.

It’s petty, Caeldori knows, but she hopes Mitama refuses.

“Alright.”

Mitama doesn’t refuse.  She accepts Shiro’s offer, and from there it’s been decided.

Caeldori can’t complain, she shouldn’t cry, but the sting of disappointment still hurts.  A reminder that she’s human, a reminder that she’s disappointed her family, her  _ father _ .

“Caeldori?”

She jolts.

“Y-yes!?”  she’s looking at Shiro, flanked by Mitama and Asugi.  Caeldori hates how easily she thinks it should be her by him.

“You doing okay?  Noticed you were spacing out.”

“F-fine, really, I’m fine!”

She’s not.

“Liar,” Asugi mumbles, but he doesn’t say much else.  It’s idle talk after, and when Shiro leaves the other two follow.  It leaves Caeldori with the others, it leaves her--

“Sorry,” it’s Kiragi, this time.

“You don’t have to apologize,” she tells him.  “I’m fine, really.”

“No, I mean,” Kiragi rubs the back of his head, sheepishly.  “I...it’s kind of my fault.  I mean, Shiro already was going to choose those two from the get go but...but...I kind of asked him to not choose you.”

“ _ What-- _ ”

“Hear me out!” Kiragi yelps.  “It’s because I wanted you as my retainer!”

Silence.

Caeldori thinks about how the disappointment still lingers, the dissatisfaction that it’s not the royal she wanted to be retainer to.  Kiragi takes her silence as an okay to continue.

“You’re...you’re really strong and you make me want to do better, I just,” Kiragi looks helplessly at Hisame for help.  Hisame doesn’t give him an answer, just a look that tells Kiragi everything he needs to know.  “I...that is...I’d be honored...if you accepted being my retainer.”

A pause.

“You’re dutiful, and you talk to everyone like equals, and you’re kind…”

It’s obvious that Kiragi’s struggling at this point.  Impulse, maybe, that he wanted to choose her?  Caeldori closes her eyes and breathes in.

Impulse, huh?

“I accept.”

“R-really?”

“Yes,” she smiles.  “I am honored that you have chosen me.”

Kiragi cheers, leaping at her.  Her arms immediately wrap around him and she staggers under his weight, Hisame’s protests about lordly conduct behind him, but Kiragi’s laughing.

“Thank you, Caeldori!  Thank you!”

“L-look, a lord shouldn’t be thanking his retainer for something so simple!”

She can get used to this.  She can push away that sting of disappointment, that pettiness, at not being chosen as Shiro’s retainer.  

Even if earlier she had told herself she'd work with whatever happens, Caeldori finds herself wanting to protect this laughter more.  


	3. bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soleil and Ignatius and trivial boredom

“Ten gold.”

“No.”

“Fifty?”

“Still no.”

“One hundred says that our lord is totally banging Mitama’s lord, no take backs, it’s agreed!”

“Soleil,” Ignatius’ arm doesn’t even budge as she tries to worm her hand into his for a handshake.  “It’s obvious, why are you even betting.”

“Aha!  So you  _ do  _ know!”

Though someone would have to be  _ incredibly  _ blind to not see the way Siegbert looks at Shiro.  Or how he sighs wistfully when in the middle of work to daydream after being away from Shiro for a particularly long time.  Or how he’ll start talking about what Shiro did or what reminds him of Shiro.

“They’re in the honeymoon stage,” Soleil huffs.  “No fair!  I wanna be in the honeymoon stage!  I want to have someone that I can--”

“That’s nice,” Ignatius cuts her off.

Another sigh.

“...one hundred gold says that Asugi will seek you out when they finally come to visit so he can confess his love to you.”

Ignatius gets up and leaves, Soleil cackling behind him.


	4. bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina tries to nurse her wounded pride, ends up running to her lord instead.

All of Nina’s bones ache as she gracelessly pulls herself through the window to her lord’s room.

She lands with a grunt, pain shooting up her bones, and silently vows that she’ll never do a solo recon mission ever again.  That’s a lie, of course, but what hurts even more than her bruised limbs and broken bones is her pride.  An amateur mistake, one that caused her to get caught, and King Siegbert’s going to be disappointed.

Not as disappointed as her lord.

“...Nina?” Forrest looks up from where he’s hunched over his latest project.  It’s just a small thing, a simple pair of gloves, but he puts his love into each stitch.

“Hey,” she greets, forcing herself up.  “Sorry for making you work but...you think you can patch me up.”

“Goodness...what happened?”

“Some oaf got the upper hand on me and I almost met the business end of his ax.  No big deal, I’m--”

“It’s certainly a big deal!” he’s already moving her to sit down on his bed, uncaring of the blood and grime she gets on the silk sheets.  “I know I asked you to be careful when my cousin asked you to do this--I don’t want such a dear friend and excellent retainer dead.”

“You really put too much stock in me,” Nina lets him undo her cloak.  The ache is starting to get worse and she feels light headed.  It’s only by sheer determination that she keeps herself awake.  Forrest leaves to get his staff, and when he’s back she can feel the familiar warmth of healing magic.  She can feel her body try and knit itself together, cuts closing and bruises fading.

If only it could heal her pride.

“Got what we needed, though,” she says.  “I’ll report to Siegbert when I’m--”

“You’ll stay here and rest,” Forrest says.  “My orders.”

Nina falls quiet.

“...fine, fine, geeze,” she chuckles.  “You’re such a worrywart--too kind.  No wonder Ophelia acts like she does.”

“She’s gotten better,” Forrest sets his staff down when he’s sure Nina is mostly healed up.  “I can take care of myself.”

“I know.”

She falls over onto his bed.

“What were you making?” she knows the answer.  At this point she’s just trying to distract Forrest from her own pitifulness.

“Gloves,” he tells her.  “You already knew that, but...honestly, I was hoping to finish them before you came back.”

“Why?  Ohh, are you making them for someone and you didn’t want me to know?  Hehe, I can see it now, Lord Forrest, shyly presenting them to someone he adores--is it Kira--”

“They’re for you.”

Nina goes quiet.

“Me?”

“Yes, you.”

He’s brought the gloves back over, fingers once again meticulously adding stitch after stitch after stitch in the leather.  Nina can’t find the words to tell him.  Each one runs away from her, surprised by what her lord has told her.  

“I...no,” she says.  “I couldn’t.”

“I insist,” he smiles at her.  “You and Ophelia do so much for me, and I wish to show my appreciation.  I notice that your hands are getting callused...gloves would help so much.”

“...not really,” she turns her head to hide her red face in the sheets.  “You make it hard to wallow in self-pity.”

“That’s my job, as your lord and friend,” he tells her.  “Please...do not beat yourself up over what happened.  It is good enough--for both me and Siegbert--that you came back alive.”

A bunch of idiots, Nina thinks.

She sighs.

“Thank you.”

Seems Forrest can heal wounded pride, too.


	5. reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiragi and Shiro talk about Kiragi wanting to grow his hair out.

“I want to grow my hair out.”

Kiragi’s statement is met by a bewildered blink from Shiro.  They’re both sitting across from each other, food in front of them, and Shiro had been halfway into finishing off a piece of grilled fish until Kiragi had dropped that statement.

“That’s new,” Shiro ends up commenting, placing his chopsticks down.  “What brought that up?”

“I wanna be like dad!” Kiragi says.  He’s all grins and optimism, eyes bright, and his grip on his chopsticks is tight from excitement.  “I want to show how much I love him and appreciate him...and, you know, other reasons.”

“Other reasons,” Shiro leans back on his hands.  He’s giving his cousin an appraising look, trying to piece together why Kiragi wants to grow his hair out.  Past following Takumi, that is.  Honor, maybe?  Or to show how attached he is to their current family.

“Yeah like...it’s cool, something new?”

“You don’t just decide to grow your hair out for that.  I think that showing your love for your dad is a lot more of a good reason...wait, you trying to attract a girl?”

“No,” Kiragi’s answer is too quick.

Shiro grins.

“You are!  Hah, uncle’s gonna have to watch out if he wants you to be with a nice girl!”

“Shiro!”

Shiro laughs, but doesn’t pursue his teasing any further.  Well, whatever reason Kiragi has past having to do with family then Shiro will support him all the way.  He thinks of his own hair, and how he often has to convince Asugi to trim it.  Just because it gets in the way, that he feels that he’s not ready just yet.

Just yet.

Perhaps that’s it, Shiro thinks.  Perhaps Kiragi has finally settled into his role as royalty and is willing to start taking on the duties his title holds.

Prince Kiragi, second prince of Hoshido, ready to take that first step into that new world.

“Hah,” Shiro’s laugh is soft, “when did my cousin grow up?”

“What are ya talking about?” Kiragi furrows his brows.  “You’re not old yet, quit sounding like an old man...kind of creepy.”

“You’re right, starting to sound like  _ my  _ old man, yeesh.”

Shiro has some catching up to do.


	6. cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caeldori is a bleeding heart and pushy, but Asugi is a bit of a sap himself.

“Asugi, I want you to cut my hair for me.”

“No.”

Caeldori effectively blocks his escape route, putting herself between him and the door.  “A favor for a friend!” she says.  “To make up for that time I saved you on the battlefield!  Please?”  

“Crivens...look, just because I cut Shiro’s hair doesn’t mean I’m a free hair cutting service.  Not to mention your dad will probably flip.”

“I already told him.”

Silence.

“And he was okay with it.”

“He heard my reasoning and he understood it.  What if I told you as well?”

“Answer’s still no.  Not unless you cough up something to make it worth my time.  Like those really delicious red bean buns from that amazing street vendor.  Or those cookies from--”

“Asugi!” Caeldori’s voice is stern.  

“Look, ‘dori, I won’t just fulfill whims.  I highly doubt your reason is--”

“Lord Kiragi,” Caeldori’s eyes are firm.  They’re filled with a conviction that Asugi’s only seen on the battlefield--tempered steel and sharp edges.  He’s not going to get out of this one, he’s pretty sure, and even if he could disappear there’s something with how she says her lord’s name that makes him pause.

“Lord Kiragi.”

“Yes.  He’s growing his hair out, and I wanted to support him.”

“...like this.”

“To make him more comfortable.”

“...fine, fine, but you owe me.”

The smile that blooms on Caeldori’s face makes Asugi flush.  He doesn’t exactly know why it’s such a big deal in the long run but it’s important to her.  It’s also admirable--he knows Caeldori takes good care of her hair.  To cut it so suddenly shows a lot about her conviction and dedication to her lord.  Or perhaps it really says more about her friendship with Kiragi.

“Meet me outside in the gardens later,” he says.  “I’ll have my stuff.”

“Thank you, Asugi!”

When Kiragi sees Caeldori with her short hair later that day, he freaks, but all Caeldori does is smile.  

“We match now, right Hisame?” Asugi remembers her saying.  “You, me, and Lord Kiragi.”

What a bunch of pathetically close people.  He’s a bit jealous.


	7. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina, Shigure, and being family again.

When Nina hears the familiar flutter of pegasus wings she expects to see Caeldori.  Instead, when she turns, she sees Shigure.

“Oh,” her mouth twists up into a wry grin, “Lookit you, oh wise one of Valla.”

“And hello to you, noble spy of Nohr.”

“Hey, I’m a retainer.  Nothin’ more, nothin’ less--ah, who am I kidding I got more dirt on half the people of Nohr and then some.”

Shigure laughs at that.  Same old, same old, and Nina fondly thinks back to their childhood when he’d sit and listen to her stories.  Yet here is Shigure before her now, no longer the lanky boy she remembers him as.  “You’re a no good brother, you know that,” she sighs.  “How’s Kana?  And Midori?”

“They’re doing good,” Shigure’s voice is still soft, gentle.  “If only I had more time then I’d visit more--I know that you’ve always wanted to be a proper family.”

“I ran away from being Vallite royalty, what are you talking about.  ‘Sides, not like our pop stayed behind to be with mom.”

“Nina,” It’s that same tone Shigure held with her when he was exasperated with her.  He’s certainly aware of her animosity in regards to their father, it’s no secret.  It’s not one she bothered trying to hide either.  Even though in the end they did warm up to each other, and certainly Nina had entertained thoughts of staying in Valla.

“But a lot of things are happening, and I decided to be Lord Forrest’ retainer,” Nina sighs.  “I know he loved mom.”

“And mother loved him all the same.”

Around them, the night slowly starts to come to life as the sun dips under the horizon.  It reminds Nina of nights crammed into their shared tents, listening to their mother sing or their father quietly teasing them.  Nina thinks of how their mother tried to teach her and their father how to sing, but they were never good at it.  All her dad could get out was scratchy humming, and Nina herself was no better.

“Man, reunions are supposed to be happier,” she sighs.  “Sorry.”

Shigure shakes his head, “It’s quite alright.  I admit I...am not quite sure what to say.”

You and me both, Nina thinks.  

“Nina, there’s a new song I made,” Shigure says.  “Would you like to practice it with me so that we can show our parents?”

“You know I’m bad at singing...well, not as bad as Soleil.  Sure, sure I will.”

And she’ll make sure to find appropriate flowers as well.

“Thank you.  It’s good to see you, sister.”

“I missed you.”

Nina doesn’t stop Shigure from wrapping his arms around her in a hug.


	8. ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siegbert's hair is getting longer and Soleil's solution is to just add ribbons.

“Future Lord Siegbert, your hair is getting long.”

It’s an offhand comment made by Soleil, an observation made as she sits backwards in a chair with her arms crossed on the top and a bored expression on her face.  Siegbert really hasn’t been paying attention, much too concerned with studying, trying to help his father with the burden of running a kingdom, trying to find which remedy did this and where can he find this particular herb to help with what’s ailing his father and--

“You going to cut it?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, usually you keep it so neat and trimmed,” Soleil shrugs.  “Thought you might pull an Ignatius and keep it tied up.  Trying to attract girls, maybe?”

“No,” but Siegbert’s hand comes up to feel the ends of his hair.  It still curled, as it always did, against the nape of his neck.  Except it went a bit further, resting at the tops of his shoulders.  It has gotten long.  “Perhaps I should cut it.”

“If that’s what you want,” Ignatius is sitting on Siegbert’s bed, legs crossed and an embroidery hoop in his hands.  He’s meticulously pulling stitch after stitch through the patch of fabric stretched across it.  If Siegbert remembers right, Forrest has started teaching Ignatius embroidery in return for being taught how to make charms and trinkets.  “Nothing wrong with long hair,” Ignatius winces as he pricks himself, “do what you wanna do.”

“Wait, wait, I got it!” Soleil pipes up.  “Siegbert, what’s your mom’s favorite color?”

“What--well, red, she says it’s mostly because it reminds her of father’s eyes--”

“Cool, and my dad likes white and Iggy over there already has a black one--I’ll be right back, oh man I got such an awesome idea!”

With that, Soleil gets up and bolts out of the room, leaving Ignatius and Siegbert alone.  Certainly not the first time this has happened, certainly won’t be the last.

“She’s bored,” Ignatius says after Soleil leaves the room.  “Incredibly bored.”

“She did want to go out to the castle town,” Siegbert wonders if perhaps he’s been stressing over everything too much.  Ignatius and Soleil aren’t exactly bound to him his every waking moment, even if they are his retainers.  Yet they dutifully stay with him if not in another part of the castle or tending to other duties.

Another day, then, they’ll go out.  Stretch their legs or perhaps train, even go for a ride.

“Yeah,” Ignatius hisses as he pricks his finger again, “but that’s her.  Vocal as she is, she sticks to you like glue.”

“You’re the same.”

“Not as vocal.”

Just as quickly as she left, Soleil came bounding back in with two ribbons in her hand.  One is a deep shade of red, matching Siegbert’s eyes, and the other a soft cream color.  Soleil stands behind Siegbert, hands working at his hair until she had it pulled into a neat ponytail.  It’s followed by a few quick movements, and in seconds Soleil is tugging on the ends of a red bow.

“Now, help me out, Future Lord Siegbert!” she chirps, handing him the cream colored ribbon and plopping down right in front of him without preamble.

“I’m not exactly good at this,” he admits, already bringing his hands underneath her thick hair so he can pull it into a ponytail.  Slowly, he brings the ribbon underneath and wraps it around, and while not as quick as Soleil he’s soon tugging at a bow to tighten it.

“Now we all match!”

“...really, Soleil?” though Ignatius had been watching them the entire time.

“Nothing wrong with matching,” Soleil grins.  

Nothing wrong at all, Siegbert agrees.  Yes, he definitely needs to do something next time.  For the both of them.


	9. first rain (hoshido)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first rain of summer in hoshido comes while Siegbert is visiting

The first rain of Hoshido’s summer starts with a crack of thunder so loud that Siegbert jumps.  It’s quickly followed by the sound of rain pelting Shirasagi’s roofs in steady drumbeats that form wild music.  Beautiful, despite the harsh staccato beat, and when Siegbert looks outside to view one of the gardens he can barely see the greenery in the thick sheets of rain.

The storm is greeted by Kiragi’s loud whoops and hollers, Forrest’s quieter protests following.

“Looks like Kiragi’s about to introduce your cousin to one of his favorite past times,” Shiro comments, sprawled next to Siegbert with his yukata half undone.  It’s to beat the heat, Siegbert knows, but he thinks there’s another reason why Shiro did it as well.

“I take it the first rain of summer is important?”

“To him. I could care less.  But he’s got a good idea.”

Outside, Kiragi’s laughter is barely heard over the roar of rain.  Siegbert can make out his figure, though.  Small and lithe, arms waving in the air as he tries to encourage Forrest to step from the porch and out into the rain.  

Another loud boom of thunder rings from the heavens, though this time Siegbert doesn’t jump.  He’s familiar with storms, he’s just not familiar with Hoshido’s storms.

“Kiragi will get ill,” he comments.

“Nah, not from this.  The rain is warm, gentle...it’s not like that in Nohr, is it?”

“It is not.”

Nohr’s rain is cold, unforgiving.  Much like the country itself.  With each rainstorm that comes, their lands get overburdened with water, landslides become more frequent, and the vicious winds that come are not loved.  It is nothing like the warm rain falling in Hoshido, the roars of thunder more like the sounds of a celebration instead of a war trumpet like in Nohr.

“Shiro, show me the rain.”

“What?  You’re looking at it right--”

Siegbert turns his head to look at Shiro, catching the other’s gaze.  “I mean to go out there with me,” he says.  “Show me the rain.”

“...oh.”

There’s an unmistakable yelp from Forrest.  Kiragi seems to have finally dragged the other outside into the rain to join him.  Shortly after, Siegbert thinks, Ophelia will join and from there the garden will be filled with his friends--laughing.

“C’mon,” Shiro’s voice draws Siegbert from his thoughts.  He’s standing, now, hand proffered to Siegbert.  Siegbert takes it graciously, letting himself be dragged up.  If Shiro uses a bit more strength than necessary, pulling Siegbert in closer, he won’t say anything.  If Shiro continues to hold his hand while they walk from the room to the porch and then out into the garden, they won’t say anything.

The first touch of rain on his skin is warm--warmer than he expected.  Siegbert shivers, feeling the water drip down his hair, his skin, how it makes his shirt cling to his body.  It feels wonderful, and he can see now why Kiragi runs out into the rain if it’s as warm as this.

“Oh, hey, Shiro!  Siegbert!”

“Siegbert, those clothes--”

Kiragi is waving excitedly at them, hair plastered to his neck and face.  Forrest is in a similar state, though he looks less thrilled than his companion.

“Hey!” Shiro yells back in greeting.  “Having fun there?”

“You bet!  Man, first rain is always the greatest!”

“ _ How  _ is this great, Kiragi?”

“It is!  It’s all warm and there’s just something  _ fun  _ about playing in the first rain of the summer!  Makes you feel clean.”

“I wouldn’t exactly put it like that,” Shiro says.  He’s moved to stand next to Siegbert, yukata clinging to his broad shoulders and with rain drops sliding down his skin.  Siegbert’s eyes draw to them, following the trails that they map out on Shiro.  “Like what you see?” Shiro jokes, nudging at Siegbert’s arm.

“...why yes, actually.”

Siegbert’s easy admittance actually startles Shiro.  He stares, wide eyed, trying to process what Siegbert’s told him.  It makes it incredibly easy for Siegbert to lean down and kiss him, pressing rain slicked lips to rain slicked lips.

“ _ Ew, c’mon guys, go back inside if you’re going to do that! _ ”

Siegbert laughs as he pulls away.

“Happy first rain of summer, Shiro,” he says.

“Yeah...yeah...heh, guess I gotta start taking enjoyment from this too if you’re gonna do that!”

Siegbert doesn’t get to say much else, Shiro pulling him in for another kiss.


	10. first rain (valla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it rarely rains in valla, but happiness is still found

“It’s raining,” Kana’s staring outside the window, hands pressed to the glass and eyes wide with wonder.  “I’ve never seen it rain here.”

“Sure you have,” Midori tells him, pressed close to her brother’s side.  “It’s rained here before...once or twice.”

“Or not at all.  Geeze, this sucks.  I can’t even go riding.”

The two squeak as Sophie flops on their backs, her arms wrapped around their shoulders.  “But weren’t you going to give Avel a bath today?” Kana asks.  “You said he smelled worse than usual.”

“I was gonna do that, too.”

“No you weren’t.”

Midori and Kana both yelp again as even more weight is added to their back.  

Sophie’s hands slam on to the glass of the window, trying to keep from crushing her smaller friends completely.  “Dwyer, you clod!  Don’t use us as an impromptu napping spot!” Sophie’s indignant words are met by an over exaggerated snore.

“Can’t help it,” Dwyer leans back even more.  His spine is curved into a comical arc, trying to mold it to the curve of Sophie’s own.  It doesn’t help that the girl shot up in height over the years making the task even harder.  Dwyer’s practically on his tip toes.  “Weather like this makes me sleepy...nice time to rest,” he continues.

“You’re both heavy!” Midori gets out.  “You’re gonna hurt Kana!”

“I’m fine--”

“What’s not fine is this!”

Their banter continues for a bit longer, until Sophie’s arms buckle and she goes toppling forward.  Kana and Midori duck out of the way, but Dwyer isn’t so lucky.  With his own support falling he goes as well, and when the dust settles after their spill, Kana is asking if they’re okay while Midori laughs.

“I declare it shouldn’t rain anymore,” Sophie mutters glumly.  “If it leads to this, I don’t want it to rain anymore.”

“You and me both...you make a horrible bed.”

“People aren’t meant for sleeping on, Dwyer,” Midori giggles.  “Here, let’s make sure you don’t have any--”

The door slams open, Shigure standing there with a frantic look in his eyes.

“Is everything okay!?  I heard--oh.”

Silence, the only noise being the soft sound of rain hitting the window.  Shigure coughs.

“We’re all okay then?”

“Totally!” Sophie gives him a thumbs up, though he can’t quite see her face.  “Just trying to find ways to spend time!”

“By impromptu dog piling,” though Dwyer’s voice is incredibly flat.  His words seem to spark something in Kana, though, for shortly after he forgets about helping Midori check on them and he’s rushing to Shigure.

“That sounds like a lot of fun!” Kana says.  “Sis, you join too!”

“Alright, let’s see if we can crush Sophie!”

“Wait--wait, no--!”

The noise of the rain is overpowered by the sound of their laughter.  

The first rain of Valla is sweet.


	11. first rain (nohr)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chosen maiden did not ask to get stuck in the rain like this

Ophelia’s hair is sticking to her forehead and she has to squint to see ahead of her.  Her robes stick uncomfortably to her body and the sheer fabric of her suit is making her skin itch.  It’s not the ideal situation for the chosen heroine of justice to be in, but she has to persevere.  Getting back to Lord Forrest safely is her top priority, and she knows up ahead Nina is with Velouria to try and find a safer route for them to try and make their escape.

The rain is far too cold.

She shivers, clutching her tome close.

“Fie!” she mumbles.  “This accursed rain, falling forth and plaguing this land with its wretched touch!  I feel my powers dampened, and I can barely sense an aura!”

A loud rumble of thunder makes her jump.

“And now they wish to curse me!  What have I done to deserve this!?”

“‘Phelia?” the new voice has her looking up, tome at the ready, only she sees a familiar wyvern and its rider land.

“Ah, Percy!” Ophelia’s voice brightens significantly.  “Why is one such as you out on a day like this?  Have you come to pursue some foul beast that summons this vile weather?  Or perhaps you are doing your usual rounds of justice and do-gooding!  If you let me, the Chosen Maiden, join you then--”

“I’m actually here on orders of Siegbert,” Percy says.  “I mean, smashing some baddies would be great but I’m mostly here to collect you.”

“Ah, but what about Nina and Velouria?”

“They’ve rendezvoused with Ignatius and Soleil at the checkpoint.  They wanted to come back and get you, but enemy lines were too thick and the weather not good.”

“...I see,” Ophelia sighs, shoulders sagging.  “That is true...though I may be powerful this weather does nothing to help.  How is Lord Forrest?”

Percy grins, “No worries, he’s good!  Beside himself with worry, but good!”

Another crack of thunder is followed by a flash of light.  This time Ophelia yells, alongside Percy, and the two are clinging to each other.  Ace look at them in disbelief.

“C-come on Ophelia, you use thunder tomes, lightning should be nothing,” Percy gets out.  

“W-well, you are a hero of justice, are you not?  To be scared of lightning is--”

A second flash of light sends the both of them dashing for cover, Ace following.  When they collapse in a shallow alcove, Ace’s wing covering them for protection, Ophelia heaves another heavy sigh.

“I take it that it’s too dangerous for flying back, huh?” she asks.

“Yep,” Percy is leaning back on his hands.  “Unfortunately.”

Isn’t that wonderful.  She had stayed behind because it had been too risky for her to join Nina and Velouria and now look where she is.  In the cold rain, with Percy, and with thunder and lightning around them.  

“Don’t worry, Phelia,” Percy says.  “The rain will pass in no time.  They’re not going to leave us behind.”

“You’re right!  It’s just I wish to be back at Lord Forrest’s side as soon as possible!  He needs my protection and magic!”

“Hmmm, yeah...but man, I heard from them that the rain in Hoshido is nothing like this.”

“It isn’t?”

“Yup, according to them it’s really warm and gentle...you were in Hoshido not too long ago, so did you get a chance to feel it?”

“Well…” Ophelia looks to the side.  “Truth be told, I was with Rhajat going over curses and counter curses so I...didn’t…”

“Oh.”

The rain continues to fall, and Ophelia remembers that this is the first rain of the fall for Nohr.  Or what counts as fall for them, at least.  Warm rain, gentle rain, she thinks it’d be a wonderful thing to feel.

“Next time, I wanna go,” Percy continues.

“Then let us go together,” she says.  “It will be no trouble at all.”

“You think?  I wanna meet Caeldori again.  She wants to learn Nohrian air tactics and I--”

They spend the rest of their time together talking, trying to assuage each other’s fears and keep calm until the first rain of the Nohrian fall lets up enough for them to head back out.

When Ophelia makes it back to camp with Percy, she’s embraced in a tight hug from Forrest and Nina.


	12. sleep for the weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hisame's rest is interrupted by absolute cuddle fiends

Hisame wakes up far too warm.

He opens his eyes, blinking blearily, and tries to figure out why, exactly, he’s burning up.  He went to bed at a reasonable time, wore a loose yukata to sleep, and even tied his hair up.  He left the windows open to let the cool air from outside in, and the door to the hallway is open just a crack.

So  _ why _ is he burning up?

Fever?

Was dinner bad?

Hisame tries to move to get up and is instead met with resistance.  He attempts to move again, only for something to tighten around him and prevent him from moving.  At this point, Hisame is on high alert.  What’s happening, is this a new spell, is it--

“Hisame...stop moving…” Kiragi’s voice is slurred with sleep, and on Hisame’s other side Caeldori just burrows deeper into the blankets.

“What are you two doing?” Hisame keeps his tone even.

Calm.

Steady.

Kiragi sneaking in because he can’t sleep, Hisame understands.  But  _ Caeldori  _ is a different matter entirely.

“Sleeping,” Caeldori mutters, just as tired.

“And why in my room?  Why not stay in your own?”

“Cause,” Kiragi’s words are muffled by Hisame’s shoulder, “it’s comfier.”

“Yup,” Caeldori agrees.  Hisame doesn’t even know how to rebuke that, or even call out Caeldori on her behaviour.  Although recently it seems as if what Kiragi does isn’t too objectionable, she follows.

Hisame sighs, “Can you at least let go so I can breathe a little.  It is quite stifling.”  Kiragi shifts some more, wiggles, and Hisame finds that his request goes unheeded when Caeldori snuggles closer in turn.

“Think about it as practice for winter,” Kiragi mumbles.

Hisame might as well just resign himself to this fate.  He ends up falling asleep, eventually, though his dreams are plagued by a too hot summer sun.


End file.
